


The Office Omegaverse Worldbuilding Exercise

by orphan_account



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen, Omegaverse, Writing Exercise, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An Office omegaverse au. Series of one offs





	1. Intro (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a worldbuilding exercise. I've never worked the the a/b/o universe and I wanted to give it a shot. I decided to use the characters from the office because it's an easy to work with environment. One offs are not nessasarily in order and I may take liberties with the events of the actual television series. The characters may be a bit ooc. I'm open to chritique but keep in mind that it's not a crazy serious thing. This goes without saying, but I do not own any of the characters or happenings of the office.

From the Dunder-Mifflin Employee information guide.

Alpha and Omega employees are given a week off per heat/rut. Additional required time is taken out of regulation vacation days or sick days.  
All employees are expected to use at least regulation pheromone cover.  
Graphic discussion of secondary gender is considered unprofessional and prohibited in the workplace.  
Alpha employees using their secondary gender as a way to control or intimidate fellow employees is strictly prohibited and a fireable offense.


	2. Preheat

Phyllis glanced at Ryan from reception. "So," she turned to Pam "do you think he's going to go into heat soon? He's been here for a little over three months, it's got to be soon." She said lowly in her kind voice. Pam leaned in and whispered "I can't tell with the drugstore worth of cover he uses, maybe one of the Alphas would be able to tell? They're a lot more perseptive to pheromones then we are. Or you could ask one of the accountants, they have to do all the heat budgeting" Phyllis smiled, "I'll ask Angela, she's an alpha and an accountant." The motherly beta giggled "I'm sure she'd appreciate that type of question." Pam could easily picture the old fashioned alpha's lecture on indecency and the horror of working omegas. 

As soon as Phyllis scurried off, Jim all but ran up to Pam's desk. He'd obviously been waiting for her to leave. "So Beesly, what were you talking about? Planning on replacing me as your favourite salesman?" The tall alpha joked, leaning on her desk. "Absolutely," the pretty beta replied, "But it's going to be Dwight, not Phyllis who takes your place." "Really?" He smiled, playing along "sticking to Alphas, good choice." They both giggled. "Speaking of which," Pam said "Phyllis, and me too kind of, where wondering if Ryan's going to be, you know, taking his week off any time soon, if you can tell because of your alpha powers or whatever." Jim shifted uncomfortably, "Um, yeah probably," he chuckled forcably, "It's kind of obvious, can you really not tell?" 

Throughout the day, Pam started paying more attention to the way people treated Ryan. Micheal, though a noted constant invader of Ryan's personal space was getting even closer to him more often then usual. Angela was finding a four times as many reasons to talk to him, even if it was to scold him for not doing Kevin's job. Dwight was had now tapped him on the shoulder far more times than nessasary. She didn't think Creed had looked at anything else but him all day. Even Jim would find himself inching closer and closer to him, before catching himself. She was a little disturbed that she hadn't noticed anything before, but she blamed it on the early morning. 

"Hey Pam, could I get six copies of this please?" Pam looked up from her computer. Ryan always has a very slight sweet distictly omega smell, barely existant under the layers upon laters of cover he applied to himself. But today, it was stronger, and had a tad of a spicy edge, but that could be a colonge of some sort. Her insticts told her that she was smelling preheat. It made her want to wrap him in blankets and make sure he was safe and fed. Betas are stereotypically the caring and intelligent secondary gender. She was all for equality and nondescrimination, but dammit did her beta instincts get her sometimes. "Pam?" Ryan looked concerned. "Sorry! I'll get right on that." She said.


	3. Anger Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Bernard punching a hole in the wall was a glaring reminder of the biological differences between the employees of Dunder Mifflin Scranton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI I'm planning to mostly disregard the Kelly/Ryan relationship, but we'll see.

Andy Bernard punching a hole in the wall was a glaring reminder of the biological differences between the employees of Dunder Mifflin Scranton. Dwight, Karen and Jim had both burst toward him, snarling and ready for a fight. The other Alphas had all stood, zeroed in like predators on a kill, ready to intervene on a moment's notice. All the betas had frozen at the Alpha dominance heavy in the air, Stanley's hand midair reaching for the phone. Ryan had slid to the floor, and he sat there, shaking, head bowed, on his hands and knees. Everyone had, for a minute, been completely reduced to their bare instinct.

Nothing like this had happened since the almost fight between Roy, Jim, and Dwight. That had actually worked out better because it was over quickly.   
Karen escorted Andy out of the room as quickly as possible, Jim attempted to calm down Ryan, and Dwight began to shout instructions. The other employees just stared at him, trying to process what had just happened. Micheal was the first to recover, shutting up Dwight. "Alright everybody let's stay calm!" He yelled in a way that was not even slightly calm, "Could somebody call security?" Pam jumped into action and dialed Hank's emergency number. Micheal and Dwight were yelling at each other, Angela was yelling overtop of them, Toby was trying to get them to cool it, and Ryan was flinching at every noise. "DEAR LORD IN HEAVEN WOULD YOU ALL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Stanley's booming voice took everybody by surprise. Even Micheal stopped talking. 

"Are you guys okay?" Pam hurried to Jim's side, he had Ryan in an awkward side hug and was rubbing his back. Ryan was staring unresponsive at the carpet, still shaking. Pam was immediately concerned. Other than his smell, Ryan could easily be a short Beta or Alpha. He never acted in a traditionally omega fashion, and he never openly showed weakness. To be so outwardly shaken he must have been completely terrified. She jerked her chin toward the breakroom, knowing that Jim would know what she was thinking, he nodded in response. 

As Pam and Jim hurried Ryan into the breakroom, Oscar was complaining to Kevin. "It's my first day back! Couldn't you guys have waited, I don't know, a week before doing something ridiculous like this?" Kevin slowly nodded in agreement. Micheal came out of his office "Hey everyone! I just got off the phone with corporate, they said that you can all go home early. I'll email you what we're planning to do with Andy as soon as I know."


	4. Corporate Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since becoming the youngest VP in company history, the highest ranking non Alpha in company history, and the only upper management omega in the country, Ryan Howard had discovered that he was very good at pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been quite a while, but thanks to those who have kudosed, commented ect. It really motivates me to write. I'm personally quite proud of this chapter, let me know what you think! It's in a bit of a different format, and it's a teensy bit more graphic (though not a lot.) Enjoy!

Ever since becoming the youngest VP in company history, the highest ranking non Alpha in company history, and the only upper management omega in the country, Ryan Howard had discovered that he was very good at pretending. He could pretend that he wasn't creeped out by the fact that his coworkers owned other omegas as status symbols. He could pretend that he had no idea that corporate meetings quickly turned into debating how much he would be worth as a prize omega as soon as he left the room. He could pretend that he didn't know that everyone figured he only got the job because the CFO wanted to fuck him. He could pretend that he wasn't bothered that someone asked him at every corporate party he went to who his Alpha was. He pretended not to notice that nobody thought he deserved the job, that everyone thought he had no place in corporate. He pretended that he wasn't terrified of messing up somehow and proving them right. Sometimes pretending wasn't enough, so designer drugs became good friends of his. 

Parties became a highlight of his life. The best way to move past one of your boss's omegas telling you to just give up and join some rich alpha's harem? Top shelf vodka, cocaine, and hot people who want to sleep with you, not because you're an attractive omega, but because you're rich. He drank too much. He did too many drugs. He had sex with people he shouldn't. He knew he was spiralling, that he was heading down a bad path, but he just didn't care. The partying numbed the pain and fear that clouded his mind.

He acted like a conceited dick to nice people, people who had been nothing but kind and helpful to him in the past, because that's the way he was supposed to act. He felt guilty about it, but if he didn't act like that then maybe those people would be able to tell that he could feel this opportunity slipping through his fingers. Occasionally even through the guilt it was almost fun, being able to boss around alphas.

He couldn't help but wonder if he'd meant for Dunder Mifflin Infinity to fail, just subconsciously, because when he was arrested and fired, he didn't feel sad. He felt like a failure, but he was also relieved. A large cloud had appeared over his head, but it had replaced an entire hurricane. He didn't know how much longer he could have kept going in those conditions without keeling over from stress, or submitting to Wallace's wishes. Six months? A year? A week? Nobody would ever know, because he destroyed himself before anyone else could


End file.
